


Терминатор

by SgyschenKa, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgyschenKa/pseuds/SgyschenKa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Работая под прикрытием, Гэвин никогда ещё так не лажал. Все пошло настолько не по плану, насколько это возможно, но самое хреновое, что он полез к какому-то щуплому высокому парнишке.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/human!Коннор
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 24





	Терминатор

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Терминатор  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2886 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/human!Коннор  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, юмор, AU  
>  **Рейтинг:** R — NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминание наркотических веществ, секс в туалете, нецензурная лексика.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Работая под прикрытием, Гэвин никогда ещё так не лажал. Все пошло настолько не по плану, насколько это возможно, но самое хреновое, что он полез к какому-то щуплому высокому парнишке.  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи совершеннолетние  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Терминатор"

Стоило бы догадаться, что сбрасывать телефон, единственное средство связи, перед входом в притон — мысль сомнительная. Особенно, если ты коп, особенно, если ты под прикрытием. Особенно, если ты знаешь, что чертовски близок к главному поставщику, а начальство говорит прямым текстом: сворачивайся, Рид, дело перейдет под юрисдикцию управления по борьбе с наркотиками. Уймись уже.

Еще более хреновой идеей стали попытки удержать доверие людей, которых он собирался в ближайшем будущем засадить в тюрьму, через красный лед. Точнее, через его какую-то новую вариацию, облегченную, почти экспериментальную, но все еще опасную. Сказать по правде, у Гэвина и выбора особого не было: или это дерьмо, или что похуже. Употреблять вообще хреново в принципе. Но словить пулю в лоб где-нибудь в переулке возле бара как-то хреновее, если честно. 

А эти барыги могли. Сказывался мексиканский опыт.

Однако в этом топе отвратительных идей победил невероятно дурацкий порыв зажать щуплого парня. Кружилась голова.

Мысли шли своим особым чередом, тело слушалось как-то неохотно: оно хваталось за чужие конечности, губы слюнявили податливый рот, ноги, какие-то совсем уж ватные, норовили подкоситься, и немного покалывало и жгло глаза. Гэвину казалось, что он герой какого-то фильма. На грани драмы и комедии, такого, в котором за каждой репликой скрывается пиздец, но каждое действие нарочно глупое и смешное. Он пытался вспомнить номер кого-то из коллег — клял себя за то, что лишил сам себя единственной связи с миром — а цифры расплывались, а цифры так сильно походили друг на друга. Ничего не получалось, пришлось плюнуть. Ни Андерсону, ни Миллеру — никому не позвонить.

Парнишке, которого он бесцеремонно толкнул в стену и, схватившись за плечи и поднявшись на носки, засосал, на вид не больше двадцати пяти. У него карие глаза, похожие на черные большие точки, и налившиеся красным сосуды на белках. Потрепанный наряд, старая огромная кожаная куртка — ну точно с чужого плеча. И обаятельная улыбка хорошего послушного мальчика. Гэвин приметил его еще пару недель назад. Думал, что тот ошибся дверью, когда впервые пришел к ним, весь такой правильный с видом неоперившегося наивного птенца.

Хороший мальчик целовался с энтузиазмом. Активно двигал губами, языком, что-то мычал. Перед этим он рассказывал о космосе, так ярко и живописно, что перед глазами действительно будто бы летали звезды. Жалко будет его сажать — Гэвин говорил об этом незадолго до того, как полезть с поцелуем. Чужой рот отдавал резким горьким пивом. Руки лезли под одежду, и Гэвин смеялся прямо в губы, потому что было щекотно.

— Это важный день, — слышался ему хрипловатый баритон хорошего мальчика. — Мы нашли друг друга.

— Это ебанутый день, — отвечал Гэвин, поддаваясь чужому настрою. — Да.

Это все еще напоминало чертово кино. С музыкой на фоне, с заученными многозначительными репликами, с вниманием ко взглядам и действиям, с гребаной оценкой факта — вспоминались слова из юности и тупого театрального кружка. С откровенно плохо подобранным героем на роль плохиша-совратителя. 

— У меня есть идея, — плохиш облизнул блестящие розовые губы. Гэвин едва смог отвести от этого взгляд.

Сконцентрироваться, нужно сконцентрироваться.

— Ты хочешь предложить отсюда сбежать? — он поиграл бровями перед тем, как положить обе ладони на мягкие щеки. Погладить пальцами рельефные скулы. Родинки на них почти не разглядеть, но они напоминали созвездия. 

Так мальчик не хороший — мальчик звездный.

— Нет, — он качал головой и улыбался. Хихикал немного. — Это потом, честно.

Они снова целовались, мучительно долго, лениво, до головокружения, до звездочек-родинок перед глазами. 

Если где-то есть камера, Гэвин не захотел бы идти в кинотеатр на этот фильм. Слишком много клише, слишком приторно, слишком бессмысленно, просто — слишком. Вокруг гремела музыка, переливались разноцветные огоньки, несколько дюжин таких же обкурившихся придурков дрыгались в беспорядочном танце. 

— Пойдем в туалет, — заманчивый шепот.

Игривый прищуренный взгляд. Ласковые прикосновения — руки гладили ему бока, интригующе гуляли над поясом джинс. 

Сопротивляться предложению глупо — раз уж так совпало…

— Пойдем.

Клуб качнуло в сторону, в глазах запестрели краски. Рука у звездного мальчика крепкая и прохладная — Гэвин позволял себя вести, безропотно передвигал ногами. Смотрел на их переплетенные пальцы. Помещение пролетало мимо — мимо пролетала толпа. Мрачный туалет с тонкими перегородками. Он очнулся только в тот момент, когда сам оказался прижат к такой. Замызганной, прохладной и неустойчивой. 

Покрасневшее лицо вдруг оказалось очень близко, настолько, что Гэвин смог увидеть маленькую родинку под левой бровью. Темное пятнышко привлекало взгляд, сложно не поднять руку и не коснуться.

— Что ты принял? — игривым шепотом спрашивали его. Теперь уже на лицо Гэвина легли две большие ладони. Нежно, но твердо обхватили, погладили за ушами, приласкали. Теплое дыхание обожгло губы. 

Он прикрыл глаза, подался вперед. Спину холодила стенка, грудь грело живое тепло.

— Это важно?

Кусать выпирающий подбородок с маленькой ямочкой необычно и немного смешно. Гэвин не сжимал сильно челюсти, обхватывал зубами кожу и щурился с пьяным азартом. Облизывал его, словно во рту был совсем не подбородок, и тяжело дышал, хищно раздувая ноздри.

— Нет, — сдавленный шепот коснулся его носа. 

— У тебя глаза красные, — хриплым тихим голосом — звуки казались слишком громкими — делился наблюдениями Гэвин. — А у меня?

— А у тебя красивые.

Глухой смех подкатил к горлу. Теплые ладони грели щеки и держали очень мягко, не прижимали к стене, а просто лежали на коже — Гэвин легко опустил голову, коснулся лбом куртки, заулыбался очень глупо. Мальчик оказался вовсе и не мальчиком — в смысле, не маленьким. Подтянутый, высокий, пышущий жаром через все свои слои одежды. Широкие плечи, большие руки, ничуть не меньше, чем у самого Гэвина. Возможно, тот даже немного выше него. Совсем чуть-чуть. На пару сантиметров.

Как вампир, Гэвин прижимался губами к мягкой податливой шее. Собирал языком соленый привкус пота, мычал и засасывал кожу до ярких красных отметин. До болезненных ошеломляюще громких хриплых полустонов. Да — он вампир, американский граф Дракула со значком детектива. Молчаливая опасная тварь. Современная интерпретация.

Гэвин хихикал, когда чужие руки спустились с лица, когда проворно залезли под кофту, когда пальцы прошлись невесомо по бокам, погладили у ребер и нажали на тазовые кости. Они теплые, но прохладнее нагретого клубом тела. Гэвин рычал и лез поцелуями выше. Изучал губами нижнюю челюсть, мусолил мочку уха, дышал своей жертвой — активной крайне, опять непопадание в роль — и кусался. Не для того, чтобы сделать больно, нет, снова как-то невесомо.

— Одежда. Мне нужна твоя одежда, — шептал Гэвин в покрасневшее оттопыренное ухо. — Раздевайся.

— Как скажешь, Терминатор, — отвечал ему самый сексуальный голос на свете.

— Я Гэвин, — на выдохе. — Не Терминатор.

— Коннор. — смешок. — Не Сара.

— Охуенно.

Уже нагревшиеся руки Коннора — К-о-н-н-о-р — исчезли из-под кофты. Фантомные прикосновения еще будоражили кровь, но Гэвин усмехнулся весело и пьяным азартом. Вытер влажный рот. Следил, как отдалилось красивое лицо, как улыбка стала хитрой, и как зубы закусили нижнюю губу. Куртка упала на пол, оглушающе громко и тяжело, как мешок. Коннор оставался в смятой рубашке неопределенного болотного цвета. Гэвин расслабленно подпирал спиной стену и щурился. И вздыхал.

Чужие пальцы подрагивали. Они медленно разбирались с маленькими пуговицами, выдергивали их из петель, шаг за шагом, одну за другой, и ленивый взгляд скользил от дьявольского подсвеченного лица к оголяющейся светлой коже и обратно.

Туман в голове не давал сосредоточиться.

— Так достаточно? — одними губами спрашивал Коннор. Он подходил ближе, пока голый торс не вжался Гэвину в одежду. Его рубашка лежала там же, где и куртка.

— Хочу тебя.

Кожа под руками мягкая и теплая, упругая, мышцы под ней — стальные. 

— Давай.

Они снова сцепились ртами, очень жадно и смазано, кусаясь и мыча друг другу невразумительную энергичную чушь. Гэвин поймал свою руку в чужих штанах. Ремень перетягивал кисть, тесно, но под хлопковой тканью он нащупал горячий и твердый ствол. Одновременно с этим чертовски отчетливый и шумный вздох обжег ухо — захотелось смеяться. Когда чужие пальцы точно так же сжали и погладили его собственную плоть, Гэвин расслышал еще один стон. Свой. 

Он упирался лбом в теплое бархатное плечо, помогая второй рукой расстегнуть штаны Коннора. Довольно мычал, когда сам, наконец, освободился — прекрасный удивительный мальчик-парень-мужчина тоже не терял времени даром. 

Вроде как джинсы упали на пол, скатились прямо к башмакам, звякнув на прощание бляшкой ремня. Вроде как Коннор ласково и тихо охнул, когда сам стиснул их члены одной рукой. Проехался ладонью по головкам — Гэвин готов был поклясться, что это не в глазах потемнело, а лампочки вдруг моргнули — и переплел пальцы с его. Погладил на пробу. Проскользил вверх-вниз. Во рту накопилась слюна, Гэвин с трудом сглотнул ее, замирая и пробуя двинуть рукой самостоятельно. Чужая ладонь послушная — расслабленная и удобная — а плоть горячая. Они двигались вместе, не слишком быстро, в самый раз. И Гэвин закатывал глаза, шумно порыкивая, и почти скулил, переходя на тихий смех — и слышал то же самое в ответ. Коннор дрожал. Весь прижимался, вдавливал в туалетную стенку, пылал, как огонь.

Отзывчивый и честный — насколько это только возможно с незнакомцем.

В какой-то момент руки перешли на быстрый, механический темп. Насухую немного неприятно, Гэвин кусал губы и бледное подставленное плечо, но остановиться не мог. Еще чуть-чуть, еще немного — удовольствие, копившееся, выстрелило, скрутило его, пронеслось волной по телу и замерло. Гэвин тоже. Брызнуло семя. В ушах стучало набатом, дыхание сбилось.

Он весь — удовольствие. Сладкая приятная усталость. 

Руки ещё не остановились. Сбавили темп, Гэвин попытался отодвинуться, но вдруг Коннор высоко промычал и заломил вверх брови, и несдержанно вскинул бедра. Липкая теплая жидкость склеила тесноту между животами. Гэвин освободил руку и прижал к себе теплого Коннора. Лениво и расслабленно.

Он не отпустил бы этого звездного пришельца ни за что. 

Ошеломляющая эйфория ударила в голову вместе с этой простой мыслью. Это судьба, да? Встретить полицейскому в грязном притоне обдолбанного наркомана — за неопределенное время, мгновение или несколько долгих минут перед глазами пролетела вся их длинная жизнь. Собака по кличке Рекс. Приемные дети. Лечение от зависимости — да он первый будет приносить Коннору — К-о-н-н-о-р-у, этому сексуальному мерзавцу — апельсины в шуршащем пакете.

— Мой свитер, — вдруг осознал он.

Испорчен. Заляпан спермой. Несколько белесых неровных пятен, мокрых и липких — Гэвин разглядел их, когда Коннор отстранился. Прикрыв глаза, тот нащупал рулон туалетной бумаги, оторвал немного и прижал часть к своему животу. Остальным концом промокнул пятна. 

— Жить будет, — самоуверенно кивнул тот. Улыбнулся.

— Похрен, — благодарно выдохнул Гэвин.

Вжикнула ширинка. 

Стало тихо. 

Присев за своими джинсами, Гэвин задумался. Мысли, как большие, жирные мухи неторопливо крутились в голове, чтобы вместе прийти к единственно возможному выводу: музыки нет. Он медленно вытерся еще одним куском туалетной бумаги и заправил член в трусы, стараясь не впадать в панику. Измененное сознание с жадностью стаи голодных крыс впилось в возможность попараноить — к тому же, по лицу Коннора, бледному и вытянутому, видно, что он тоже заметил.

Вместо музыки слышалась дикая возня. Облава?

Копы? Почему сегодня?

— Я все решу, понял? Главное, сиди тихо, — Гэвин профессионально хмурился, пытаясь разобраться с ремнем. Тот не поддавался. 

Шум нарастал. Они оба завозились, Коннор почти запрыгнул обратно в одежду, быстро и четко застегивая пуговицы рубашки снизу вверх. Как бы ни старался, Гэвин не смог не залипнуть на это.

— Я сам разберусь, — совсем другим голосом заявил тот, когда спрятал свое тело ещё и под курткой.

— Куда ты, болванчик, тебя же загребут! — со всем своим возможным жаром и рвением возразил Гэвин.

— Все нор…

Договорить он не дал, снова подался ближе и поймал чужие губы. Коннор вздрогнул и рвано выдохнул, снова обхватил своими ладонями его, Гэвина, лицо, и сам уже не отпускал больше. Поцелуй выдался до безобразия мягким и медленным.

— ...пиздец, — закончил за него Гэвин потом.

События и впрямь стали походить на фильм: под нарастающий гул в помещение ворвались полицейские. Незнакомый голос зачитал их права — взяли кого-то из новеньких? Или это из группы захвата? Гэвин, мучительно медленно соображая, нахмурился. 

— Выходи, парень, — сказал тот же голос. 

Они с Коннором переглянулись. Нужно спасать очаровательного. Никогда еще Гэвин не проявлял такого альтруизма — может, конечно, дело в том, что и оргазмов перед этим ему никто не дарил, или что нуждающийся обладал такой смазливой прелестной мордашкой. Не место ему в тюрьме. Ой, не место, черт возьми.

Неловко Гэвин юркнул вниз, уворачиваясь от длинных рук Коннора, открыл замок и буквально вывалился наружу. Мир снова закачался в своем неопределенном ритме.

— Детектив Гэвин Рид, центральный департамент полиции Детройта, — он попытался достать из куртки удостоверение, но нашел только фальшивые конспировочные водительские права на чужое имя. — Работа... под прикрытием.

Несмотря на то, что речь давалась с трудом, Гэвин оставался горд собой.

Человека перед собой он не узнавал.

— Ты что несешь? К стене, парень!

— Эй…

— К стене, я сказал!

Наведенный прямо в лоб пистолет отрезвил не хуже холодного зимнего воздуха. Гэвин покачнулся и поднял руки — он же не гребаный самоубийца, чтобы сейчас возникать. Вот приедут в участок, и все выяснится.

— Ладно-ладно, расслабься, спокойнее, офицер. Я все понял.

Он отступил. 

Встал около грязной раковины, вжавшись спиной в угол зеркала.

Не вздрогнуть, когда самый сексуальный голос на свете обратился не к нему, не получилось. Взъерошенный Коннор выходил из кабинки чертовски медленно, каким-то невероятно официальным и доведенным до автоматизма движением поправив себе куртку. 

— Он чист, забирай его, Бен, — мотнул головой Коннор, и растрепанные пряди упали ему на лоб. 

И, развернувшись, он подмигнул Гэвину:

— Я все решу.

Сучонок!

Скрючившись над столом вопросительным знаком, Гэвин медленно приходил в себя. В допросной слишком холодный и яркий свет, бьющий по чувствительным глазам. Выжигающий. Гэвин низко опустил голову и пытался прикрыть лицо ладонью. Его уже не шатало, да и язык почти пришел в норму, хотя цифры так и оставались чем-то недосягаемым. Хотелось есть, а еще лучше — лечь и поспать. Но для начала выяснить, какого хрена.

Это не его отделение полиции. Черт возьми, в тот самый момент, когда машина повернула в противоположную от участка сторону, стало ясно. Мозаика вдруг сложилась, и Гэвин не смог удержаться от глупого тихого ироничного смешка. Коннор, сидящий рядом, скосил тогда на него глаза, но промолчал. Вот же черт! Этими барыгами занимался не только он, с другой стороны их подстерегали копы из соседнего участка. 

Как в анекдоте, ей-богу.

Когда на столе появился бумажный стаканчик, до краев заполненный чем-то, а напротив уселся Коннор, весь серьезный и официальный, Гэвин нехотя выпрямился. Откинулся на спинку стула и скривил губы.

— Угощайтесь, — вежливо кивнул Коннор. В нем уже почти ничего не осталось от того звездного мальчика из клуба. Даже одежду сменил на официальный пиджак и рубашку. — Я заварил вам чай.

Господи, поморщился Гэвин, уже не на "ты"? 

— Чай?

— Чай, — короткая улыбка, — черный с сахаром и мятой. 

Гэвин уже было открыл рот, но заткнулся. Окей. Раз чай, значит, чай. К тому же, в горле действительно пересохло так, что ещё немного, и язык прилипнет к небу. Он прищурился и протянул руки к стаканчику. Горячий. Обхватил его и притянул к себе. Сладость обволокла горло — обычно Гэвин бы поморщился и не стал такое пить, но вечер уже и так сплошное исключение, чтобы отказываться. Он шумно вздохнул под проницательным резким взглядом и отставил стаканчик.

— Проверили базы данных? — дёрнул бровью. 

— Проверили, — кивнул Коннор и добавил, — детектив Рид. 

— И? Почему я ещё здесь?

Каким бы симпатичным и обаятельным не казался Коннор, из-за него и всей этой облавы от девятого участка — когда дело принадлежало его, Гэвина, управлению — карьере может наступить конец.

— Вопрос в том, почему вы были там.

— Это было мое дело! Я мариновал этих ублюдков почти месяц. Какого черта там оказался ты?

— Вас отстранили.

Гэвин набычился. Поджал губы, вперившись неожиданно злобным взглядом в постную рожу. 

— Ваше начальство не было в курсе о предпринятой вами операции этим вечером.

— Напишешь на меня жалобу? — он махнул головой в сторону, не спрятав злого смешка, сложил руки на груди и снова откинулся на спинку стула. — Слушай, парень, это было мое дело. Мне оставалось совсем чуть-чуть — ещё пара дней, и я бы их дожал. Наркош собирался забрать наркоотдел. 

Что-то изменилось во взгляде Коннора, может, конечно, показалось, но, тем не менее, Гэвин упрямо мотнул подбородком и снова потянулся за чаем. На еду тянуло жутко, особенно на сладкое.

— Это что, допрос? — он вдруг замер со стаканом у губ, прищурившись.

Чужая мимика, остававшаяся до сих пор какой-то вежливо каменной, пришла в движение. Коннор, казалось, смутился впервые с момента их приезда в участок по-настоящему. Дернул бровями, а по губам пробежала какая-то странная, растерянная улыбка.

— Нет, ни в коем случае. На вас же нет наручников.

— И что же это?

— Это… беседа.

— Значит так, — сам он тоже немного ожил и, зацепившись за мысль, взмахнул руками да так, что чуть ли не облился чаем. Выругался шипяще, вернул стаканчик на стол и продолжил:

— Приказ об отстранении с какого числа? С завтрашнего. У меня есть еще законных… — скосил глаза на свои часы и с заметной паузой кивнул себе, — ...полтора часа. 

— Полчаса, — поправил его Коннор.

— Полчаса, похрен, — кивок. — Полчаса на дело! Я имел право там быть!

Собеседник зеркально откинулся на спинку своего стула. Гэвин заметил янтарные искорки веселья в темных, как угольки, глазах.

— А если бы мы забрали тебя после полуночи? — казалось, Коннор и не заметил, как перешёл на "ты".

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства вынудили продолжать работу, — моментально отмахнулся Гэвин.

— Видимо, обстоятельства были очень важными, не оторваться, — добавил Коннор с хитрой улыбкой.

Стоп.

Что.

Это флирт? 

— Как в воду глядишь, — небрежно согласился Гэвин, но сам весь напрягся, приготовился, как зверь. Дернул уголком губ. Чтобы это. Показать, ну. Было же классно. — Из-за таких обстоятельств не грех задержаться на работе на подольше.

И подмигнул. Хуево подмигнул, как порой бывает, когда не очень себя контролируешь — двумя, черт побери, глазами. 

— Оу.

Коннор потёр шею и в ярком холодном свете стал виден его румянец. На бледных-бледных скулах это выглядело ярко. Гэвин даже засмотрелся немного.

— Это было очень плохо, Рид, — вздохнул он, закатив глаза. — Просто ужасно.

— А по-моему, весьма неплохо, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Тебе понравилось.

Они переглянулись. Не то, чтобы до этого не пересекались взглядами, но в этот раз именно _переглянулись_. Как в клубе за несколько минут до того, как он на Коннора налетел. Грудь вдруг сдавило ностальгией, и Гэвин неловко потер ухо. Зачесались зубы, как и тогда. Только в тот раз были очень близко податливые мягкие губы, которые оказалось так охуенно целовать. Сердце бу́хало в груди, как сумасшедшее.

— Так… никаких претензий, а? — он сглотнул.

Коннор уперся локтями в стол и приблизился. Его лицо, серьезное и красивое, замерло неподвижной маской.

Блять-блять-блять.

— С моей стороны никаких, — вкрадчиво ответил Коннор. Возможно, он собирался сказать что-нибудь еще, но Гэвин резко перебил:

— Пошли в бар? На выходных. Никакой наркоты, только алкоголь и закуски. 

Он облизнул пересохшие губы.

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Конечно.


End file.
